wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Snowfall's Palace
Queen Glacier's palace is located on the far edge of the northern peninsula of Pyrrhia (the coldest peninsula), known as the Ice Kingdom. As the name suggests, Queen Glacier resides here and carries out orders to the tribe from inside. It is the located at the "head of the dragon" of Pyrrhia. Description Being part of the Ice Kingdom, it's confirmed to be constructed entirely of animus-touched ice, which does not shatter or melt. It is so far north that any dragon other than an IceWing would quickly freeze to death; therefore Queen Glacier does not have to worry about intruders from the other dragon tribes, even if they did get past the Great Ice Wall (an animus-touched wall that won't let any dragon from another tribe fly over it or else they will be impaled by ice shards). It is said by Glory that Queen Glacier has a dungeon in her palace, yet this has not yet been confirmed and/or proven. Glory also stated that if she and the other dragonets were captured and trapped inside, they would be dead by the end of the day from sheer cold. The palace itself is an animus gift from long ago, the Gift of Splendor, before the IceWings lost their last animus, Prince Arctic. It was created by two animus IceWing twins of unknown names. The walls inside mimic the weather outside due to the Gift of Elegance. The Gift of Vengeance was created by Queen Diamond, creating the Diamond Trial, and the Gift of Light, a tree made of ice and also called the Moon Globe Tree, was created by an animus named Frostbite. Blaze has been to the palace before, but she had to have a heavy camel-fur coat on for the whole time. Although Tui states that the cover of Winter Turning '' is not Queen Glacier's Palace, it is one of the smaller ones in the Ice Kingdom. It appears to by created out of tall, pointed spires of ice. The front gates are carved into the shape of giant dragon wings and studded with crystals. The walls of the palace are animus-touched, and will never melt, crack, or be harmed by any attack. They are translucent to the point were the stars can be seen through them. Small, glowing, glass snowflakes encased inside of the walls drift downward, matching the weather outside. Its towers and spires soar miles into the air. The vast entrance hall spirals down to a three arched opening that leads to the central courtyard, in this vast courtyard is the Moon Globe Tree and the wall of rankings (Gift of Light and Gift of Order) which are two of the most important animus gifts in the Ice Kingdom. The Moon Globe Tree was made by Frostbite but the creator of the Gift of Order is currently unknown. Its design is slightly similar to that of the Underwater Palace in the Sea Kingdom. Book appearances: ''Winter Turning Gallery Ice_Kingdom.png|From the Winter Turning cover Outside of Queen Glacier's palace.png|Queen Glacier standing outside of her palace Minecraft palace.jpg|Queen Glaciers palace on minecraft, made of diamond snow and ice Category:Fortresses and Castles Category:IceWing History Category:Pages Needing Work Category:Article stubs Category:Darkstalker locations Category:WT Locations